You Make Me
by The shonenai mutt
Summary: Shojo ai. Drabbles. YukiMikuru.
1. Chapter 1

You make me…

Anime: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Note: I don't own this anime. Neither do I own the manga. I don't think I know this anime too well, so, more points for moi. I haven't seen the whole anime, just some of the anime that's been translated.

Couples: This one will revolve around Yuki/Mikuru. But maybe I'll add some Kyon/Haruhi.

Summary: This is really just a bunch of drabbles on the Yuki/Mikuru couple. Some will be up, some will be down. Who knows.

You Make Me…Smile

The club room was empty of Haruhi and Kyon. The two went off on some kind of investigation, or so they said. Itsuki tried to make a conversation by asking the two other girls whether or not they wondered if it was really an investigation or a date. But the conversation died down slowly because only Mikuru added her opinion of it being a date.

Itsuki tested himself with a game of Go online. Mikuru cheered him on in the little maid outfit she was always forced to wear. Yuki sat reading her book next to the window, as always.

"I hope it snows for Christmas…"

Yuki slowly looked up from her book. There Mikuru stood facing the windows, her eyes in a dreamy state, and her hands together as if in prayer.

"It will. It's getting cold enough." Itsuki told her, still concentrated on the game of Go it seemed he was sadly losing.

Yuki glanced out the window. The trees weren't as vibrant with green as they used to be. The leaves had been falling all November. The leaf colors had been changing in October. Now they had no leaves and were mournfully bare.

Mikuru suddenly turned around, her face red and her eyes wide with worry "Christmas! I have to get everyone presents!"

"You do not have to." Yuki told her. Seeing Mikuru worry over something like a cat without a home was usual. Seeing her worry over getting everyone presents was just the silly side of her. Well, at least in Yuki's point of view.

"Oh, but I want to!" Mikuru told her, a slight blush tinting her cheeks "I have ideas of what to get everyone, I just hadn't gotten the gifts…" She tapped her own head, as she had seen Kyon do many times when he was annoyed.

At that moment, Haruhi and Kyon burst through the room door. At least, Haruhi did, Kyon was being dragged by the arm. "It's getting too cold!" She informed.

Yuki went back to reading her book.

'Christmas…presents?' Yuki thought, looking around her apartment. She hardly had anything that would suffice as gifts or presents. Many books sat on the shelves, no decorations for any of her rooms, nothing nice that she could give as a gift.

She didn't even know what anyone would've liked for Christmas, anyway.

'Mikuru…'

She had to think of something. To date, this would be her first Christmas with Mikuru since they had started dating. But what to get her? She would just give them what she had to offer. Books. Taking out books and scanning through the titles, she wanders around her apartment getting a few of them that she thought fit the others interest. But Mikuru…

_"I hope snows for Christmas…"_

And that's when she had it.

"You made it, Nagato-Chan!" Mikuru greeted her.

"It's about time, we were just about to give presents!" Haruhi grinned like the Cheshire cat.

In everyone's hand, there were bags with various gifts that they had chosen for everyone else. Each waiting to give and get before they freeze to death in the cold. Yuki looked at her small, but heavy, bag and saw that her bag was the smallest out of all of the groups.

Mikuru hugged her tightly "Merry Christmas!" She pulled out a long scarf from her bag with the words 'Yuki Nagato' engraved into its design at one end of it. Mikuru wrapped it around Yuki's neck and smiled.

Yuki looked at it closely and at the other end of the scarf was 'Asahina Mikuru'. Her face grew a shade red, then grew a million times redder when Mikuru kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright, since Mikuru unofficially started it, let's exchange gifts everyone!" Haruhi said with glee.

After 'Thank You' s and many delightful gasps and squeals, the SOS brigade rushed inside a small coffee shop. It was getting colder.

"I guess it didn't really snow all that much…" Mikuru said sadly, her eyes going into a small dreamy state again as she stared out the window.

"Yeah…I was kinda hoping for a snowball fight…" Haruhi pouted.

It really hadn't snowed so much. The ground wasn't covered in the white fluffy substance. The snow didn't even give out a layer for Haruhi to at least try to form a snowball. No trees were glittering white. Just another day in the cold.

Yuki wanted to reassure Mikuru that it would snow soon enough. Glancing down at Mikuru's hand and took it in her own, giving it a small squeeze of comfort. Mikuru turned her head and smiled to Yuki, a small blush growing on her face.

It will snow. If Yuki had anything to say about it, it _would_.

When the group had split up, Yuki walked Mikuru home. Hand in hand, they pointed out and made votes for which house had the most prettiest lights and decorations. By chance, Mikuru found icicles hanging from a mailbox and chipped one, saying that it would be nice to keep one if it didn't melt.

They arrived at Mikuru's front porch steps. "Do you want to come it? I'm going to make some hot cocoa."

Yuki suddenly took Mikuru's hand and pointed upward. "Snow." She said simply.

At that very moment, a small snowflake drooped lazily down. Then another. Then so many, that they couldn't keep count. Mikuru gasped and continued to gaze up, reaching a hand out to catch one.

Yuki smiled at the girls childish glee.

"It's snowing! It's really snowing!" Mikuru giggled. She looked to Yuki and smiled, grasping the girls hand in her own tightly. "Thank you, Yuki."

"I have no idea what you're thanking me for."

**Fin**

At least for this chapter. There are more, if you have any suggestions then type in: "You make me…" And type an ending to the title yourself. I'm trying to make as much as possible. Thank you!

Please, Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

You make me…

Anime: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Note: I don't own this anime. Neither do I own the manga.

Couples: This one will revolve around Yuki/Mikuru.

Summary: This is really just a bunch of drabbles on the Yuki/Mikuru couple. Some will be up, some will be down. Who knows?

**You Make Me…Feel**

"Jeeze, don't loose the ball, Kyon-kun!" Haruhi laughed, watching with a grin as Kyon had to dash along the sanded beach to retrieve the volleyball he'd hit incorrectly. Itsuki stood behind her, wondering how Kyon could have caused the ball to be thrown over and _behind_ himself.

Unlike Haruhi, none of the other SOS Brigade members could achieve any physical activities. A perfect example was that of Mikuru, who instead of trying to hit the ball, hid behind Yuki, who stood watching for any incoming 'attacks'.

Soon enough, Haruhi came to the conclusion that she, Itsuki, and Kyon's younger sister won. No one really complained about it.

As Haruhi shouted "To the water!", Yuki turned to her laid out towel and standing umbrella, opening a book she had begun only that day. Mikuru slowly followed her and sat down beside her. It wasn't that she felt she had to as Yuki's girlfriend, but she worried over a small matter...

"Um, Yuki-Chan?" She asked, sorry to disrupt the girls' reading.

Yuki gave the girl her attention, giving her allowance to speak her mind.

"Would you like me to put sunscreen on your back?" Mikuru asked. She had noticed that when the group had put on sunscreen in the car before stepping out into the hot weather, Yuki had hardly put any on, save her arms, legs and face. Her face suddenly turned beat red, and not from the heat of the sun. It's just her own thoughts on what she'd said…

"I don't mind." Yuki replied simply, she turned her back to Mikuru and continued reading.

"Um…" Mikuru started, "You should lay down. I-It's more comfortable that w-way." Her face was about the color or a ripe tomato at the end of her sentence.

Yuki only complied with what Mikuru suggested and rested her head on her arms. Once over her flustering thoughts, Mikuru grabbed the sunscreen bottle and began applying the substance over Yuki's shoulders.

"Oh, hey, can I get some sunscreen on the back too, Mikuru?" Haruhi asked after taking a large gulp of water from a water bottle.

"Huh? Oh, sure, right when I'm finished with Yuki-Chan." Mikuru told her.

Yuki blinked and opened her eyes half-way. Her hand twitched only slightly as another relative request was called of Mikuru.

Mikuru's hands rubbed the sunscreen in slow circles on Yuki's back. The soothing motion, so comforting, allowed the bibliophile to push any negative thoughts away. She only concentrated on those hands, messaging her back, and the person those hands belonged to. Mikuru even re-applied some sunscreen on the back of her arms and neck to make sure she was well protected from the sun.

Once the girl finished, Yuki found negative feelings tumble around inside her when those hands started to apply touch on another person. The girl could not create any logical reason as to why she felt this way. Just looking at her girlfriend applying sunscreen on Haruhi (Then later, Kyon.), made something jolt in her.

She tried to ignore it as best as she could, keeping her eyes on her book. Ever since they had started dated, these feelings would rise often, on and off. She would find herself nearly on the verge of glaring at Haruhi every time she removed Mikuru's clothes to stuff her in yet another costume. Every time Kyon's gaze immediately went to Mikuru every time the girl stepped in the club room, Yuki had the urge to tell him to look at Mikuru's face, not her body.

All through the afternoon, she found that she had been turning pages, but had not concentrated on one word.

---

"Today was fun, wasn't it?" Mikuru asked cheerfully, placing a warm cup of tea on the small table in front of Yuki.

"Yes." Was the reply. When Yuki placed the book on the table to take the cup into both her hands, she glanced at the other girls smile before sipping the wonderful tea.

"I finally learned how to hit a volleyball from Haruhi," Mikuru told her, cupping both her hands and stretching both arms out in the pose ready to hit a volleyball. "So next time, I'll be able to hit it as well as you and her."

Yuki nodded her head in recognition and placed the cup down. "Mikuru." She started. Then paused, looking at Mikuru's patient eyes. She seemed lost at how to explain her predicament. "I - you- don't like -" She stopped, knowing her jumbled words were the cause of still unsure sentences and words.

Yuki looked down at the table, away from the puzzlement on Mikuru's face. She didn't want to command Mikuru to tell Haruhi to stop touching her in such suggestive manners. She also very well couldn't command her to tell Kyon to stop ogling her body.

No, Yuki knew very well that those were of Mikuru's decisions alone. It was her body, and it was her choice to command and be ruler of whoever looked and touched her.

She had never thought she could feel like this, now that she thought on it. She never remembered being one to feel, not to the others nor herself. Raising her head to the worry in the other girls' light brown eyes, she stared at this being that made her feel these odd things. This time traveler with such a kind and soft heart and caring personality could make Yuki feel so many things. 'Mikuru…' She thought 'You have no idea the power you have over me…'

Instead of claiming that out loud, though, she decided to leave that all aside and thank the girl for caring for her enough to apply protection from the sun. Yuki took Mikuru's soft hands in her own. These very hands that so kindly done the action she was to thank her for. She raised them to her lips, kissing both, "Thank you, Mikuru."

When Yuki glanced up to see the girls reaction, a small smile tickled her lips. Mikuru's face was as red as it was at the beach, her eyes wide and her soft lips shaped a small 'o'. Lowering her hands slowly, still holding on to Mikuru's own, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Mikuru's nose. Hearing the little giggle caused Yuki to sit back, as she thought her thanks' was fulfilled.

Yuki was taken by surprise when Mikuru leaned in closer, pausing to look shyly to Yuki before hesitantly brushing their lips together. When she tried to push their lips together a little more, however, Mikuru found that she had leaned too far over and fell on top of the girl.

Yuki let out a small laugh at Mikuru's immediate stuttering of apologies.

**Fin**

Yeah, this one looks a bit shorter than the last one. There really wasn't much I wanted to put into this one sadly, but I had a pull to type it anyway. There's more coming, just be patient…whoever is reading this…;

If you have any suggestions or want to test what I can 'create' then type in: "You make me…" And type an ending to the title yourself. I'm trying to make as much as possible. Thank you!

Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

You Make Me…

Anime: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Note: I don't own this anime. Neither do I own the manga.

Couples: Yuki/Mikuru

Summary: This is really just a bunch of drabbles on the Yuki/Mikuru couple. Some will be up, some will be down. Who knows?

**You Make Me…Brave**

This was the last straw! At least, that's what Mikuru hoped as she walked Yuki to her apartment. She had been thinking non-stop about her situation with Haruhi and her many odd costumes. Haruhi probably didn't think it would be a problem even when Yuki and Mikuru had told the small group they were together.

'Oh, that was one surprising reaction of Haruhi.' Mikuru thought. She remembered the deep silence…then a loud praise from the Haruhi, who grabbed Mikuru's wrist and forced her to put on her bunny costume. 'Then she told me to sit in Yuki's lap…saying something about how two girls together was a sure fire idea in getting more people to come running to the club…'

Mikuru shook the memory from her mind. When was Haruhi ever _not_ surprising?

"I hope you don't mind futons." Yuki said, unlocking her apartment and stepped in, flicking on the lights.

"No, it's fine." Mikuru said, stepping in, gazing around the nearly empty house. There was a shelf, a small floor table with pillow seats, and through another door was a kitchen, and down the hall she could see the door to Yuki's bedroom. She smiled, the whole room held the essence of Yuki. "Do you mind if I made tea?" She asked, setting her shoes on the tiled entrance way, closing the door behind her. A small 'no' was the reply.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Yuki asked, sitting across from Mikuru at the floor table. She could feel the girls' need to say something by the way she continued to glance from the table to Yuki and how she fidgeted with her skirt.

"Oh, um…I wanted to ask…" She gathered her thoughts and took a breath. "I want to get Haruhi to stop…um…u-undre-ressing me and m-making me wear those, ah, outfits."

Yuki said nothing to this.

"I was wondering…how I would go about doing that without…getting her upset…" Mikuru said. Knowing full well how dangerous it was to get Haruhi angry.

Yuki took a sip from her tea and then set it down, responding with: "The probability of getting her upset about such a thing would be small if you subtracted the odd costumes. For some reason she feels that the costumes are key to the clubs progress. But as for the undressing and suggestive touching, you would not make her too upset. Especially if Kyon becomes present or is near."

Mikuru blinked at the girl across from her. She couldn't help but think that Yuki wanted to add the bit about the costumes because the girl wanted to, but it only made her blush a bit either way.

"Does…does it bother you? What she does to me?" Mikuru asked, watching carefully for any exposed reaction. Yuki's eyes blinked twice quickly.

"Yes."

With a smile lingering on her face, Mikuru told Yuki she would tell Haruhi about the matter at the next 'meeting'.

Mikuru finally stepped out of the classroom with a sigh of relief. At last, she had completed the make-up test that was allowed to her. But…now she was late for the SOS meeting. Not that there was ever a meeting, but late was late to Haruhi.

She walked along the halls to the Literary Club room.

Upon opening the door, a shout of "It's about time you got here!" greeted her. Before she could apologize for being late, she was pulled hastily into the classroom. She watched as both Kyon and Itsuki stepped past herself and Haruhi, who still held her wrist, to walk out of the classroom.

"Hurry up and let's put our bunny costumes on!" Haruhi commanded, already pulling Mirkuru's shirt out from her skirt.

"Wa-wait!" She squeaked.

Obviously, Haruhi did not wait. She had never paid attention to any of Mikuru's cries before. What could she do?

"St-stop it Haruhi!" She squeaked louder as her school shirt was thrown carelessly to the floor. She hastily tried to cover her chest, knowing it'd do no good.

A loud _slam_ caused both girls to stop and turn to Yuki. The bibliophile stood looking to them with her emotionless gold eyes, her book was closed in both her hands. "Mikuru has something to tell you, Haruhi."

Haruhi looked puzzled at the talkingYuki, then looked to Mikuru, waiting for an explanation.

"Y-yes. I-" Mikuru started, then glanced to Yuki, hoping that at least some of the bravery in the golden eyes would transfer to her. She faced Haruhi again, trying to stand tall, even if she was only half dressed. "I want you to stop tou-touching me."

Haruhi only blinked.

"I'll put up with the costumes, but I can't stand when you forcefully undress me and touch me in ways that are uncomfortable to me." She explained, shrugging her shoulders up, like she usually did when she felt shy all of a sudden. "I…I'm with Yuki now. I only want…she's the only one who can touch me like that." She was determinedly trying to continue to appear courageous after saying that. Only the red cheeks showed how embarrassed she really was.

Haruhi blinked again. With a 'humph', she crossed her arms over her chest and looked to Yuki. "Some girls get all the luck."

Mikuru looked up to the brunette, surprised once again by the girls reaction. "Y- you aren't mad at me?" She asked.

"Of course not! Now hurry up with that bunny costume!" Haruhi said, walking away, undressing herself along the way to the costume rack.

Finding herself stunned by her own bravery and the reaction to it, Mikuru smiled brightly and was so happy she rushed over to Yuki, who was just about to sit herself back down, and embraced the girl tightly.

"Thank you!" She whispered into Yuki's ear. When she didn't hear a reply, she loosened her grip a bit and noticed that the bibliophile was looking away from Mikuru, a tint of red blooming on the emotionless face. 'Oh…' Mikuru thought, coming back to the reality where she was still only half dressed and her chest was squishing against Yuki's own. Giggling, she gave the girl another full hug, and skipped to change into a costume she disliked out of all the ones she was given.

**Fin**

Again, not as long as my last one, but these are just drabbles anyway. I've noticed that I make the characters blush a lot. lol Whatever.

If you have any suggestions or want to test what I can 'create' then type in: "You make me…" And type an ending to the title yourself. I'm trying to make as much as possible. Thank you!

Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

You Make Me…

Anime: Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Note: I don't own this anime. Neither do I own the manga.

Couples: Yuki/Mikuru

Summary: This is really just a bunch of drabbles on the Yuki/Mikuru couple. Some will be up, some will be down. Who knows?

**You make me…Laugh**

Mikuru sighed with great relief as Haruhi dismissed everyone. She placed the bunny ears on the desk and lazily slumped into a chair. Itsuki asked if she was all right. She waved a hand at him, reassuring him that she was fine before he made to go along with the other two members of the SOS brigade. She relaxed in her chair for a bit, for the first time not really minding the costume she wore.

"Are you going to change or are you going to walk home in that?" Yuki asked quietly, running her fingers along the words she read.

"N-no!" Mikuru squeaked, jolting upright in her seat. "I just…" Mikuru's voice faded as she watched Yuki read. The girl was in her normal attire for school, everyday. Haruhi never really bothered the girl and vice versa. Yuki always followed the SOS brigade even though she wasn't really officially part of it. "Wait, why…why am I the only one she picks on…?"

Yuki answered her simply and easily, turning a page in her book, "You have an appearance that deemed worthy of use for the SOS brigade to Haruhi Suzumiya."

"But…" Mikuru still couldn't understand this. While collecting her thoughts, she tapped her head with her index finger, readying herself for the question. "Why not you?"

Yuki was quiet for a moment and seemed to be so drowned in the book that she had not paid attention. Soon she replied, "My appearance does not do for attracting, and my emotionless face and attitude are not what Haruhi Suzumiya thought for the part you play." With that said, she quickly turned another page in her book.

Anyone looking at the girl could never really tell what went on in her mind at all. Though, Mikuru sensed that Yuki was as bothered by her own reply as she was. It never bothered Mikuru, those oh-so-serious deliverance of information by the biblioholic. But it did hurt sometimes when they were of certain matters.

Mikuru stood, the thought of her being the only torture toy of Haruhi long gone, and neared Yuki slowly. When she stood before the girl, she reached both her hands out and cupped the girls emotionless face. Yuki's head was tilted upward to look up at the other. Smiling softly at Yuki, Mikuru softly rubbed her thumbs over the girls face. Yuki's eyes, as gold and bright as the sun. Her lips, small, but when the task came, words slipped through them so easily and controlled. Her adorable nose, her shinging hair, her ears…

"I just can't see why Suzumiya ignores you…" Mikuru whispered, a small pout to joke, leaning down to give Yuki a soft kiss. When she released the girl, Mikuru gave a small giggle and spun around to head to the costume rack.

Yuki closed her book and gazed at the rack the girl walked to. The costumes had doubled over only a matter of weeks, she noticed. The wheels in her mind churned, trying to find what she said to receive a kiss. When Mikuru had turned around, about to change, she gave a small squeak, "No peaking!".

Yuki opened up her book again.

* * *

Kyon met up with Mikuru in the hall at school. He seemed to have come from the club room for he had no school bag in hand, "Have you seen Yuki?" He asked her, scratching the back of his head.

"No, I'm on my way to the club now…" Mikuru said, then gasped. "Why? Has she not come to school? Is she sick?"

"No, no," Kyon said, "Sorry to worry you there. But she wasn't in the classroom." Seeing the worried look on Mikuru's face was enough warning, "I'm sure she's fine."

Upon entering the club room, Mikuru found everyone but Yuki. Though Haruhi kept harping about the maid outfit, Mikuru ignored and checked behind the chalk bored, and was just about to walk over to the computer club room – when a small 'click' of the door opening caught her attention. Actually, it caught everyone's attention.

When the door was opened to it's full, there, standing at the door, was Yuki. She didn't wear her school uniform, no, she had entered the club room wearing a blue bunny costume that was similar to Haruhi's and Mikuru's own. No embarrassment shown on her face, nor that of any emotion as always, Yuki walked to her regular chair , grabbing a book off the shelf, and sat in her usual seat.

Everyone just stared, not knowing which would be the first to either ask or the first to start the calm motion into silent ignorance.

Yuki looked up to them, noticing their stares full well, and smiled. Haruhi walked over and pat Yuki's head, "Great! I have another team player for the great costumes we use for the progression of the SOS brigade!". Kyon gave an annoyed sigh and plopped in his seat, shaking his head at Yuki's small smile. A small laugh broke out from Mikuru, after she had squealed a "You look so cute!" comment. Which, in turn, made Yuki blush the slightest.

As Yuki had anticipated, Mikuru walked over to her and kissed her on the lips again like she had the afternoon before. 'It was worth changing into this thing.' She thought to herself, licking her lips.

**Fin**

I didn't like this as well as the others, but I just had to type, so don't gripe at me. I got this idea from the anime pictures I see, I found one with Yuki wearing a bunny costume along with Mikuru and Haruhi and my mind produced this.

Thanks for all the reviews! I know this chapter isn't from suggestions, but I'm still getting those down for good, small, cute plots.


	5. Christmas Special

You Make Me…

Anime: Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Note: I don't own this anime. Neither do I own the manga.

Couples: Yuki/Mikuru

Summary: This is really just a bunch of drabbles on the Yuki/Mikuru couple. Some will be up, some will be down. Who knows?

**You Make Me…Believe**

"Little sister! Don't touch the cupcakes, it's not time for dessert!" Mikuru told the small girl who had almost snatched one of her just-completed cupcakes. Shooing her out of the room, Mikuru twirled around in her maid outfit to return to the food she was making.

The kitchen door swung open again, Haruhi standing in her Mrs. Claus outfit. Yuki was dragged in by her, wearing a reindeer costume. "Don't these look cute?" Haruhi asked Mikuru, then added with a grin, "I got one for you too, don't fret."

As quickly as she came, Haruhi left to fetch Kyon and the camera. Mikuru checked the roast before turning to Yuki with a smile, "You really do look cute."

"Thank you." Yuki replied automatically. The girl kept fidgeting with the antlers on her head and the red nose that seemed too large for her own.

"I'm guessing you're Rudolph?" Mikuru giggled, setting freshly baked cookies on a plate.

"Who?" Yuki asked. Seeing that it just wouldn't work, she took the antlers and nose off.

Mikuru looked up at her with wide eyes, "You don't know Rudolph?" She gasped. She immediately set the cookies down and told Yuki to sit down while she relayed the story of the famous un-real reindeer.

Yuki wondered how Mikuru could multi-task so well. Mikuru was telling a whole story of this character, whom she was dressed as supposedly, all the while finishing up the table and the food for the great feast of Christmas Eve.

"I thought you might have read something on that…" Mikuru said after finishing her story. Yuki shook her head slowly, deciding to help put the plates out at the least. "Well, at least you've got Christmas spirit, dressing up like that either way." She chirped.

"Christmas…spirit?" Yuki's small voice asked, "Is he another reindeer with a red nose?"

Mikuru laughed and shook her head, "No, silly! Christmas spirit is the happy feeling of giving and being with others and –"

Yuki tilted her head to the side "But…isn't all that just make believe?"

Mikuru sighed, "Oh dear…"

* * *

All throughout that evening Mikuru tried her best to tell all she knew of Christmas and it's many wonders and stories. The Drummer Boy, Baby Jesus, Angels, The Christmas Tree, Snowmen, Santa Claus, Hanukah,…there was so much, that even Little Sister, Haruhi, Kyon and Itsuki tried helping in telling the tales and spirit.

Sadly, the only reaction was a blank expression looking back at them. Mikuru understood that Yuki was interested in all the knowledge she was acquiring. Though…Yuki also replied to many of the stories as unreal and children books, just like the science fiction novels she read.

Everyone soon gave up and let Yuki have her thoughts on whether or not she had a Christmas Spirit.

Late into the night, as everyone sat to watch a movie after the dessert of cupcakes, cake and chocolates, Mikuru took Yuki aside. Leading her by the hand, she stepped outside in her large red coat, covering her own reindeer costume, and long scarf. Yuki had only her reindeer outfit and a gray coat she had brought herself.

The snow wasn't deep to step in, but it still made a crunching sound as Mikuru lead Yuki along the front porch. As they seated themselves on the porch chairs, Mikuru gazed at the snow that continued to fall softly like leaves. The trees were glistening white, a few stood with ornaments embellished on them, lights in houses were on and Christmas music could be heard from another party. The houses with light-up decorations on their yard were alight and some even moved. Icicles on the front porch ceiling sparkled and shined in the electric lights.

Mikuru breathed in deeply, the cold air refreshing to those warm days when she would put up with gasoline smells of the bustling city. "You know…" Mikuru told Yuki "I don't think you have to know every story and every tale…"

Yuki turned to the girl who continued to gaze up at the darkened sky, "Really?"

Mikuru shook her head and clasped her hand over Yuki's own with a small smile, "It doesn't take knowledge and it doesn't take imagination…" She snuggled closer to Yuki. Mikuru took her long scarf and wrapped one end around her own neck, then the other end around Yuki's as she finished, "It just takes some faith."

Yuki thought on how that didn't make any sense at all. With the stories she was filled with, the red-nosed reindeer and the talking snowman, and the religious day of a great child's birth, Yuki couldn't make out what Christmas Spirit was. Putting faith and spirits together didn't make much to work with either. But the way Mikuru talked and looked around at everyone so lovingly made her think that she had the most Christmas Spirit of them all. And Yuki desperately wanted to feel what her girlfriend was feeling.

"How do you achieve this faith?" Yuki dared to ask.

Mikuru only smiled and looked upwards. Following her eyes, Yuki looked up and found a small decorative plant of some kind. Small red berry-like things grew at its center, while the leaves hung idly. "Mistletoe." Mikuru softly told her "It's said that when two people meet under mistletoe, they kiss."

Gold eyes met light brown, a silent register of what actions either should take. Before she could think, Yuki quickly took Mikuru's lips with her own, wrapping her arms around the other girls' waist and pulling their bodies closer.

Though Yuki didn't understand the concept of the Christmas spirit and all the stories and 'wonders' about the day, Mikuru had all the spirit they needed for belief to shine in both their eyes on any day.

**Fin**

You knew this would be coming. You knew that I had to type a Christmas event for my fav couple in this anime…I couldn't help it!

Again, not another request, I'm still working on those, but please enjoy the story anyway.

Happy Holidays everyone!

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

You Make Me…

Anime: Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Note: I don't own this anime. Neither do I own the manga.

Couples: Yuki/Mikuru

Summary: This is really just a bunch of drabbles on the Yuki/Mikuru couple. Some will be up, some will be down. Who knows?

**You Make Me…Care**

Yuki walked this street every morning and afternoon to go and leave school. There was nothing special about this street or the paths she took in between. She never needed to pay attention, more or less; her legs had gotten used to walking the same way.

Then came Mikuru. The girl didn't exactly change Yuki's directions on this path home. Though, the views became different about the path she walked daily side by side with Mikuru.

No, no exciting adventures took place. Nor had strange events bother to confuse the natural balance of the time they lived in.

Yuki just felt something was different.

"Yuki, look, isn't she cute?"

Mikuru cooed at the small black and white fluff of an animal called a cat. The cat watched the two girls with its large green eyes. She seemed to be very young, a kitten. Rather used to attention from humans, most likely, the kitten made her way, tail in the air, towards Mikurus' outstretched hand.

"I've been trying to carry her to my house, but she always scrambles off before I can get her in for some milk…" Mikuru said softly, petting the cat's small head. "I don't think she likes the thought of being a house cat."

Yuki thought about this, "It's a new surrounding. Of course she'd be afraid."

"Oh, but it seems so scary and lonely to live on the streets…" Mikuru softly said, combing the kittens dirty fur.

Yuki thought this a tad ridiculous. She had read that cats were often outdoor animals and with sharp claws and teeth, there was no need to worry. "This one will be fine." She told Mikuru.

Mikuru stood and nodded her head, looking sadly at the small kitten. The girl waved to it before she and Yuki left the kitten to wonder the streets again.

Yuki found later that every time she walked home the kitten would be there to greet them on the same street. Two days after, Mikuru began saving some of her lunch to feed the kitten. "You know that she'll be expecting you to continue this routine, Mikuru." Yuki warned.

"I know. It's no trouble, though." Mikuru smiled, watching the kitten munch on the shrimp.

The kitten did rub off on Yuki somewhat. The biblioholic found the cat entertaining, especially in bringing out the childlike side of Mikuru. The kitten was quiet, not much of a mewing kind of feline, and always hid until Mikuru and Yuki turned the corner. Lately they were also receiving…"gifts" from the kitten as well. Dead lizards and frogs were left on Mikurus' door step. Mikuru was horrified at first until Yuki told her that that was a cats way of saying thanks. "They hunt for their best catch and bring it to whoever they want to thank." Yuki told Mikuru as she picked up yet another dead lizard from the doorstep.

"I will name her Fay." Mikuru announced one afternoon, picking up her now empty bento box.

Looking up from her book, Yuki gave the girl a questioning glance, "Fay?"

Mikuru nodded her head, an adorable smile glued to her face as she continued to pet the kitten.

"I was thinking about it for a while and thought that she'd like the name Fay. She's even used to it! Watch!" Mikuru stood and walked a little aways down the street. She stopped and turned to the kitten who now sat by Yuki on the ground. "Fay! Come here, Fay!"

Surprisingly, the small kitten jumped up and dashed quickly over to Mikuru. Yuki smiled and returned to her book.

Mikuru loved that kitten a lot. Now this had really gotten Yuki thinking on whether or not this kitten could at least be trained to be an indoor cat. So, after making sure Mikuru was home one afternoon, she turned back to the street where the kitten was. Carrying her was no big feet, it seemed the kitten was pretty used to being held before. It was when they entered the house that the kitten became an issue…

Yuki began to wonder if this had been a good idea in the first place. The kitten was now wandering in her house, searching through anything she that interested her. Since there wasn't much in the house to check out, the kitten resolved to sitting in front of the door and staring at Yuki. It took a lot of staring, but the small kitten soon gave up and started wandering the house again.

Yuki set out newspapers and taught the kitten where one was not allowed to use the bathroom. She had a difficult time with the kittens claws digging into wood and comfortable material. This kitten also loved sleeping on books, tables and countertops then the floor. So every few minutes or so, Yuki would hear the kitten knock over some books to sleep on.

Mikuru stepped out, a napkin in hand, ready to clean up yet another dead lizard or frog the kitten had left on her doormat. Instead, she found Yuki with the small kitten in her arms.

"Oh, good morning Yuki, you're here early." Mikuru greeted happily, then looked again at the kitten, reaching to pet and coo at it.

"Do you want to keep her?" Yuki asked as the kitten was transferred from her arms into Mikurus. "I trained her…somewhat…but she'll need time."

"Wha- Really?!" Mikuru gasped, looking surprised at Yuki's nod. "Oh, thank you so much! I'll take good care of her!" She said, hugging Yuki. The hug was interrupted by a small mew from between them.

"Oh, sorry, Fay…"

**Fin**

Okay, this one really sucked, but I really just wanted to type this because we got a new kitten recently and she was a 'wanderer' as well. Boredom strikes me and out comes crap.

Yeah…I haven't been on lately and I apologize, a lot has been going on, but I will try my best to continue typing up these fan fictions.

Thank you, readers!


	7. Chapter 7

You Make Me…

Anime: Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Note: I don't own this anime. Neither do I own the manga.

Couples: Yuki/Mikuru

Summary: This is really just a bunch of drabbles on the Yuki/Mikuru couple. Some will be up, some will be down. Who knows?

Note: This is a kind of 'when they start liking each other' thing. Like, in the beginning. I don't know. Just read.

**You Make Me…Cry**

Yuki always seemed to do nothing but read. Mikuru was always second to arrive at the club room and Yuki would always be there, her eyes glued to a book in her hands. Mikuru wondered if this girl had any classes she went to.

Yuki also seemed so emotionless. Mikuru had hardly ever witnessed a smile from her. Mikuru tried to make a joke once and told it to Yuki, but the girl remained expressionless.

Yuki was also quite powerful. The battle against that large cricket thing (I don't remember which episode that was…), the base ball game – Mikuru understood now Yuki could quite possibly do anything she wanted to.

Mikuru stepped into the club room, changed into her nurse outfit (as told to do the day before) and began making tea. Her thoughts lingered back to Yuki. She had tried making conversation with the girl, but it never led anywhere. At some times Mikuru was desperate to break the silence the girl held so strongly to – she only made a complete fool of herself.

'Like that lame joke…' Mikuru remembered miserably. She slapped her forehead and sighed before she felt someone staring at her. When she looked around, Yuki was looking to her as if she had said something.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked.

Mikuru blinked, "Oh, yes," She giggled nervously, a bright blush crossing her face, "Sorry about that."

Yuki nodded and then returned to her reading.

Pouring tea into four individual glasses, Mikuru wondered why her face still felt very warm.

* * *

"Argh!" Haruhi growled, crossing her arms in the small desk chair, "I wish something weird would happen already!"

Yuki turned a page in her book.

"Your turn, Itsuki." Kyon said, staring down at the Go board.

"Maybe we should remake our webpage…" Haruhi wondered out loud, clicking the mouse from the computer.

"Again?" Kyon asked.

"Well, your blogs on our brigade haven't really helped any have they?" Haruhi told him, clicking away at the computer.

"What blogs?" Kyon asked.

"Exactly." Haruhi said, clicking away some more, glaring at the screen in complete determination.

Yuki felt a presence near her and raised her head to find Mikuru standing next to her with her tea tray. "Um, would you like some more tea?" The girl asked nervously.

"Yes, thank you." Yuki replied. Honestly, she didn't really feel like drinking tea. For some reason she didn't know, her mouth replied 'yes'.

Returning her eyes to her book, Yuki decided not to think on it too much. It was just tea.

"These pictures worked before, maybe these new ones will work even better." Haruhi said with a sly grin.

"Haruhi…" Kyon warned, "Please don't tell me they're pictures of – "

"Yep! Mikuru, darling, you're a hit!" Haruhi laughed, then clicked away with even more determination as the rest of the group just stared at her.

"Ha-haruhi…" Mikuru pleaded, shivering a bit. But she had been well trained to know that pleading would never work with Haruhi.

Yuki glanced up when Mikuru had walked over to her with the tea, a small aura of shame hovering about her. Yuki took the cup and thanked her.

"Come on Mikuru-Chan! Let's take more pictures! I didn't get enough last time!" Haruhi said standing abruptly with her camera in hand. Kyon sighed before dragging Itsuki out of the room along with him.

After many different costumes and camera flashes later, Haruhi's torture was over and Mikuru was back in her original school uniform. The "meeting" was officially over for the day.

Yuki closed her book and was about to leave when she noticed Mikuru was just sitting there on the floor where Haruhi had left her. Yuki bent down and asked if she was all right. Mikuru looked up at Yuki and nodded sadly. Yuki couldn't really determine whether the girl was really sad or whether she was truthfully well. Either way, this expression on Mikuru bothered Yuki every time.

Rubbing her eyes, Mikuru gave a silent 'thank you' before standing and leaving the room with Yuki.

* * *

Yuki was as boring as a rock. Mikuru, though, was thoroughly frustrated as to why she still had this odd springy feeling when she was near her. She tried to ignore the feeling for a while now, but her mind would always find something odd to think of Yuki. Like how she was really adorable for a biblioholic. Or how every time Yuki took the tea from her hands, she would receive a sudden fluttery shock from that one single brush of their hands together.

Soon enough the thoughts bothered her to the point where she had to speak to someone.

"Itsuki, what do you think my problem is?" Mikuru said, after telling him the symptoms.

"Well," Itsuki chuckled a bit, "It looks like you've got a crush on Yuki-Chan."

Mikuru gasped, "Really – how?" She was completely shocked at the reply. But…now that she thought about it…

"You say this has been going on for about a month now?" Itsuki asked as though he were a doctor.

Mikuru nodded her head.

"Then you've got a pretty deep crush on her." He added with a smile.

Mikuru looked down at the lunch table in the cafeteria. She thought about this new found information. How everything added up so easily. Then something important dawned on her. "Sh-should I tell her how I feel?"

Itsuki thought on this for a moment, "That depends on whether or not you want her to know."

Mikuru was left to think for another 3 classes before the S.O.S. brigade would meet in the class again.

Yuki entered the classroom, sat down in her usual corner chair and opened her book. Her brows furrowed when she, once again, noticed that she was not in the least bit concentrating on any of the words.

It had been a few times this had happened, where one thought would linger in her mind on when Mikuru would enter the room. It was an annoying thought and did not make any sense to think of.

She tried reading again and sighed, closing the book and looking around the room. Her mind trying to configure what these random thoughts meant. Why they were always about Mikuru. Why they made no logical sense.

She found no answers.

When she read up on a book of "emotions", she found that her issue related widely to the one of a crush or of liking. At least some of the symptoms matched. She did not swoon over Mikuru, though. She did enjoy being near the girl though. As well as seeing her smiles and hearing her talk. But Yuki knew she did not "swoon".

When she read about how to take care of such issues, it gave the choices of confessing to the one thought of or ignoring the issue completely. It was difficult to ignore, so she might as well confess. Besides, she hadn't been reading very much since this whole thing started.

Yuki knew that was another good reason to get it resolved.

"You aren't reading." A soft voice noted.

Yuki turned her head to find Mikuru already making tea. How Yuki had not sensed her was beyond her own belief.

Though, since Mikuru was busy, she would hold the certain conversation till later.

Mikuru brought the tea to Yuki, then took a seat at the table as usual. This time, on the other hand, Mikuru spoke up.

"Um, I would like to say something, Nagato-Chan." Mikuru nervously said, playing with the fabric of her maid dress between her fingers. Yuki raised her head to her. The brunette breathed in deeply and sat straight before continuing. "I…I've been thinking a lot lately and…Well, I wanted to say….um…"

Yuki blinked, "I would like to tell you something as well, Mikuru."

"Huh?" Mikuru looked up with wide eyes.

"I like you, Mikuru." Yuki said, smiling afterward.

Mikuru blinked her eyes once and then covered her face with her hands. Yuki tilted her head and stood to be by the girls side.

"Are you all right?" Yuki asked.

Mikuru smiled up at Yuki, her hands in her lap now, tears forming on her child like face. Mikuru nodded, rubbing away the tears that started to fall down her face.

This sad face was different than the one she gave after Haruhi's torture. The sad expression was actually a happy expression. Yuki could still not determine whether or not she was happy or just sad.

Yuki bent down and looked up at Mikuru, "I'm sorry." She could not think of what else to say, really. Confessions, she read, gave different scenarios and outcomes. But the basic reply was a yes (I like you) or a no (I don't like you). This expression gave the mixture of both.

Turning in the chair to face Yuki, Mikuru wiped away her tears and smiled down at the girl. "I like you too, Yuki Nagato." Then Mikuru bent down and hugged Yuki tightly.

Blinking at this sudden action, Yuki wrapped her arms around Mikuru and replied, "Thank you."

Mikuru couldn't help but giggle.

**Fin**

Yay! Better then the last I hope. I don't know. Enjoy. There was a request for this somewhere, I don't remember, but this is what I got. Thanks for all the help peoples!


	8. Chapter 8

You Make Me…

Anime: Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Note: I don't own this anime. Neither do I own the manga.

Couples: Yuki/Mikuru

Summary: This is really just a bunch of drabbles on the Yuki/Mikuru couple. Some will be up, some will be down. Who knows?

**You Make Me…Complete**

"I'm glad you like the chocolate, Yuki." Mikuru said happily, hugging her fluffy white rabbit plushy before continuing, "And thank you so much for this bunny! It's so cute!" She giggled.

"I never thought Yuki, of all people, would buy anyone anything other then books." Haruhi said, holding a small brown plushy in her lap.

Mikuru giggled before giving, yet another, kiss to Yuki. Yuki smiled a bit, nibbling on her home-made gift.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and stood, "Come on Mikuru, we've got work to do, bunny outfits!" She commanded before walking to the costume rack.

"But it's Valentines Day…"

"Furry animals are all about Valentines Day, let's move, we've got fliers to pass out! Kyon, go and make sure there's a place where none of the teachers go!"

"Okay…" Mikuru stood and kissed Yuki once more before heading off to change.

Yuki nibbled some more of her chocolates happily. She was really beginning to like this "Valentines Day".

* * *

Once they returned ("Those damn teachers!"), Mikuru gave a great sigh as she sat down next to Yuki in their corner. Yuki still held the box of chocolates Mikuru had given her, saving a few for later on. She had been reading since then.

Resting her head on Yuki's shoulder, Mikuru closed her eyes. She cared not whether she still wore the bunny costume, she was too tired to.

"There's no wonder they say opposites attract." Haruhi's voice said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Just look at Yuki and Mikuru."

Said persons looked up and gave Haruhi puzzled looks. The short-haired brunette laughed. Pointing one hand to Mikuru, she said, "Beautiful and sweet.". Then she pointed the other hand to Yuki and said, "Smart and respectful.". She put both of her hands together and said, "You complete one another. Like…Beauty and the Geek!" She concluded.

"I thought it was Beauty and the Beast." Yuki said.

Mikuru nudged her slightly, "You're too cute to be a beast." Then kissed Yuki on the cheek.

"Exactly, now…" Haruhi said, "Who's getting some tonight?"

Everyone just stared at the girl.

**Fin**

This is sooooo late for Valentines Day. Ugh. I've had this idea for a while too….never knew the outcome was this bad. I'm sorry!

Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

You Make Me…

Anime: Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Note: I don't own this anime. Neither do I own the manga.

Couples: Yuki/Mikuru

Summary: This is really just a bunch of drabbles on the Yuki/Mikuru couple. Some will be up, some will be down. Who knows?

**You make me … captivated**

'Too sparkly, too short, too revealing…'

Yuki wondered why traditional dresses were hardly seen in stores now a days. The popularity for short, flashy and cleavage-showing dresses were found more then any - and priced higher.

"Did you find anything yet, Yuki?" A soft voice asked.

"Are these really the dresses for prom?" Yuki asked, pulling a short, blinding, potato-bag looking dress.

Mikuru looked questioningly at the dress. "Um…" She looked around and pointed to another corner of dresses, "Actually, I've found…better dresses over there."

Yuki followed Mikuru to another long row of dresses, after being pushed and shoved by a few insanely perky girls.

"Jeeze! I only hope the prom isn't like this!" A voice barked over the crowd.

An arm reached out and grabbed Yuki's own arm, pulling on it as though it was a rope out of a dark cave.

"You alright, Miss Suzumiya?" Mikuru asked, taking the girls other arm and helping her through the rack of dresses she was hiding in.

"Yes, yes, I'm alive, now let's get our dresses and get out before the stampede overflows!" The brunette commanded, blowing the whistle she had brought in case she had lost the others.

Yuki agreed with Suzumiya for once, being thankful they had all made it out of that event alive.

Prom was coming soon. The seniors and juniors of the school were going to gather and party for one last thrill before their high school years were over. It was an important event for both seniors and their parents.

Though, Yuki could not tell what was so fantastic and memorable about it. You went to the dance in some grand hotel, you danced, then you left.

No part of that spelled fascinating to her.

Mikuru, on the other hand, was so excited about this upcoming event. She wouldn't stop mentioning it, or worring about it, and couldn't wait for this prom. The girl even became a bit strict, telling Yuki that they could not see each other in the dresses until the prom, that they would both were a bracelet corsage (sp) and that the S.O.S. brigade would not be mentioned at the Prom.

There was some part of this Prom, Yuki found, that made girls change dramatically. Kind of like PMS, except without the cramps.

Yuki and Kyon were made in charge of the important things. Meaning they were in charge of getting the limo scheduled, making sure they brought the digital camera, getting the corsages (sp, again), as well as finding out where everyone will be going afterward.

Yuki scrolled the Internet page of the hotel they were going. Making sure she memorized the time in which to be at the prom and when it would end. There was also the case of not actually knowing where Mikuru wanted to go after the event. Remembering that when she did ask that question, she only received a blush-faced shrug.

"Kyon," Yuki voiced, "Where are you going to with Suzumiya after the Prom?"

A pained sigh from behind her was the beginning of his reply, "She wants to interview people in the prom for any weird happenings from the prom…" Kyon put the limo card in his pocket and stood. "If anything odd happens, then it would be that Haruhi got picked for Prom…"

Yuki thought on this. It wasn't unusual that Suzumiya would still want strange beings to pop out of a party. Staying at the hotel for a little longer would be no issue for…

An idea had formed in her mind. Her hand moved the mouse along the screen, clicking away as her new idea was made in stone.

Yuki had offered from the very beginning to just walk to Mikuru's house with the dress on, but Mikuru insisted that she get dressed at her house while they waited for the limo.

Putting on large amounts of make up was not what she had in mind, so Yuki kept with a small portion to make the look natural. Her hair was too short to do much with, so she allowed the hair clip Mikuru bought her hold some her hair on one side back. Her dress was a black satin dress with a rhinestone brooch placed on the side shaped like a small star, which held a fold of the dress. It wasn't too long nor was it too short. Mikuru had also bought her a black stoned necklace, bracelets, and earrings to match. She slipped on the white corsage around her wrist as she finished.

Stepping out, she was nearly squeezed to death by Mikuru, who had come at her like a blur of bright green.

"You look so beautiful!" Mikuru gasped, releasing her grip on Yuki. "I knew the accessories would work! Oh…" Mikuru gazed at Yuki, cupping her hands to her mouth as though she was about to squeal in delight.

Yuki, on the other hand, showed more expression to what Mikuru looked like than she had ever given expression in her life. Gaping at her, Yuki gazed at Mikuru's dressed up form.

Her hair was flowing, bouncing curls more prominent at the tips. Most of it pulled back, so not to hide her face, by a few unseen pins. Her usual bangs were still present, but split at a corner. Long, dangling earrings sparkled at every movement she made. Her face was glowing, soft and adorable as always, as her eyes looked bright and lively. A dangling bright green star stone hung around her soft neck. The dress, a strapless emerald metallic dress, complemented her body's shape. A decoration of small stones shaped into a diamond-like design in the center of her chest.

"Yuki?" Mikuru's small, shy voice brought her back to the scene at hand.

"You…" Yuki started. For some reason she couldn't think of what comment would complete this sentence. So, instead, she continued to look like a fool, opening and shutting her mouth like a fish.

Mikuru's face was flushed red, her eyes glancing at the floor and back again to Yuki.

The doorbell rang, startling both of them out of there childish moment.

"Wow, this cheesecake is amazing!" Haruhi gasped.

The rest of the group sighed with relief. During their arrival, Haruhi was doing nothing but pouting and seeking. She had made her opinion of how boring the whole Prom was going so far very clear. The dancing hadn't even started yet.

"It really is." Mikuru agreed, turning to Yuki with her usual smile, "Try it?" She asked, holding a fork to Yuki, a small portion of cheesecake on it. Yuki took the bite and nodded her head, licking her lips afterwards.

"I wonder when they'll start the dancing" Itsuki wondered out loud, glancing at the empty dance floor. "They have music playing."

"You party when you want to party!" Haruhi answered, grabbing Kyon by his tie, "Let's go!"

The group watched as they left, smiling as Haruhi started to head bang to a rock song.

Yuki glanced to Mikuru, who sat watching as the dance floor. People began to gather, following Haruhi's example as the rock song continued.

"Do you want to dance?" Yuki asked, standing and offering her hand.

Mikuru smiled and nodded, standing along with her.

The Prom was an event full of unexpected things. Especially when you were with people you knew were 'out there'. Haruhi had tried teaching them the most oddest of dance moves to different types of song. Something called 'the monkey' and 'the banana' kept Yuki wondering if dancing was no longer what everyone was doing. Although the songs changed, everyone on the dance floor continued the random acts of jumping, 'humping', and dancing altogether.

By the time the room was in full swing, shoes had come off, prettied up hair came undone, and dressy suits came down to white shirts and pants.

The announcement of prom king and queen went ignored by the group as they gathered for a group pictures and couple pictures. Throughout this, Haruhi held the camera for most of them, explaining that she just wanted as many good pictures as possible. No one disagreed.

When the prom had died down and the group stood around talking, Haruhi yawned and asked Kyon where the limo was. Kyon took out his cell, asking if everyone was coming along.

"No." Yuki said, "Mikuru and I are staying here."

"I don't think the prom has a slumber party afterwards…" Haruhi said, making another yawn.

"I booked a room for us, so you all can go."

"Really?" Mikuru asked, surprise bright in her eyes.

Yuki nodded and took her by the hand, leading her back into the grand hotel after saying goodbye to the others.

After leading her down hall after hall, one elevator ride later Yuki came to a halt at a door. She unlocked it and opened the door for Mikuru to enter.

"It's not the biggest room." Yuki told her as Mikuru stepped in, "But it has a nice view."

The bookworm was correct. It was a one bed room, neat, but small, with a television and drawers and a door to a bathroom. On the other hand, a whole wall was a large window instead. The large window revealed a blackened sky, many stars filling its dark canvas, bright and soothing by the side of the full moon.

"Oh, it is lovely!" Mikuru gasped, walking to the window at gazing at the sky.

Closing the door, Yuki walked to Mikuru's side, wrapping an arm around the others waist as they enjoyed the view.

After a small while, Yuki realized she had found the right word.

"Captivating." She said softly, as though a whisper.

Mikuru looked to Yuki, "Hm?"

Turning her gaze to Mikuru, Yuki said the word again, "Captivating, that's what you are to me."

A full bloom of red brightened Mikuru's face. The girl had no idea how to reply to that. When she had been prettied up, Yuki couldn't say a word. Now that the party was over and her hair wasn't pinned up and her make up was off, Mikuru thought that all the comments were gone and done.

Reaching out her right hand to Yuki's face, Mikuru gently brushed a few strands of hair that fell from the hair clip. Their eyes had locked, moments passed as Mikuru brought her lips to Yukis'.

As her arms snaked their way along Mikurus' back, Yuki knew that out of all the events in the prom, this one she would remember most of all.

**Fin**

OMG, I apologize to those who have taken the time to comment and waited for the next chapter of these bunch of drabbles!

Yeah, I'm a senior in high school and it's not as easy to escape into my fanfiction as I thought. I've been wanting to write this kind of an event for a while. Now I finally got a weekend to write it, hurray! I'll try to come up with more ideas before this day is over.

I tried to make this as long as possible, but I hoped you enjoyed either way.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

You Make Me…

Anime: Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Note: I don't own this anime. Neither do I own the manga.

Couples: Yuki/Mikuru

Summary: This is really just a bunch of drabbles on the Yuki/Mikuru couple. Some will be up, some will be down. Who knows?

Another note:….it's Chapter 10! Yay! xD

**You Make Me…Dream**

The sun just would not stay down for a few more hours. Mikuru groaned, stretching in hopes of awakening her body to rise out of bed. Opening her eyes, she glared up at the ceiling, finding that her body was too tired to rise.

'I should look into coffee…' Mikuru thought.

A groan next to her startled her to sit up. There was another person in her house?!

Her eyes darted to the lump next to her on the…king sized bed?

Mikurus' eyes darted around, taking in her surroundings, momentarily ignoring the other being. The room was large and empty-looking. The walls were a dark peach or a light orange. The bed was incredibly comfortable and the sheets were embellished with warm colored designs. 'Cherry blossoms…' She thought, her hand tracing the flower design.

There was a wooden lamp stand next to her. A book sat on top titled 'The meaning of time'. 'When did I read _this_?' She wondered. The book was quite thick and she on top of that she had never heard of a book like it.

Mikuru saw that the only other furniture was a large drawer with a mirror. Other than that, two doors led to who knew where. Her eyes caught the curtain that was open, shinning light on this new area.

"Where _am_ I?" She whispered. Mikuru gasped. Her voice! It had changed somehow! It sounded like her voice, but…different somehow.

Another long groan startled Mikuru into remembering the other person. "It's Sunday…" The tired person grumbled, "…or did I get the day wrong again?"

It was hard to tell who the person was since they seemed to prefer covering their whole body with the bed sheets. Though Mikuru could recognize it at as a female. An older female at that. Though at the same time, that grumbling, tired voice sounded very familiar.

Hesitating with the slightly different voice, Mikuru asked: "Yuki?"

The covers shifted slightly, the person underneath it seemed to be stretching, before the sheets were lifted to reveal…a half naked Yuki.

Mikuru gasped before throwing her hands to her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Yuki mumbled, rising out of the bed, as though being naked was no issue at all.

Sure, Mikuru had seen Yuki like this before, but it wasn't that that had bothered her. Yuki was…was…

"You're a woman!" Mikuru squeaked.

The older Yuki gave her wide eyes, holding the drawer she was just about to open. "Well…yes, that's how the human body works, dear." A small chuckle followed those words as Yuki continued to garner clothes and slip them on.

Mikuru blinked, wondering how Yuki could have grown so fast in such little time. It only suddenly dawned on her that if Yuki was naked…

She grabbed for the bed sheets and covered herself as best as she could.

The now dressed Yuki paused before heading to Mikuru. "Do you need help?" She asked monotonley. At least something about Yuki was still the same.

Mikuru just stared at her. She had no idea what point in this whole event Yuki could fix.

"Where is the bathroom?" Mikuru asked.

Yuki simply pointed to the door right next to them. Thanking her, Mikuru darted into the bathroom, the bed sheets forced along with her.

Once glance at the mirror and all Mikuru wanted to do was scream. She was a woman as well! Her hair was longer and she was taller, her face looked…wiser? With her eyebrows up it looked more like her eyes were just about to fall out of-

"Mikuru?" The older Yuki voiced.

"Y-yes?" Mikuru replied weakly, still staring at her older form.

"You'll need some clothes." The door opened and a pile of fresh clothes was placed on the bathroom counter. The door closed, leaving the surprised Mikuru alone.

'I need to figure out what I'm doing here.' Mikuru thought. Maybe she had skipped time again. But how could she when she hadn't even willed it?

Pulling her eyes from the mirrored version of her older self, Mikuru grabbed the clothes – only finding a new piece of striking information.

On her hand, on a particular finger, was a shining wedding ring.

* * *

When Mikuru stepped into what seemed to be a kitchen, she found Yuki making breakfast. Taking a moment, she stared at what the older Yuki looked like.

Her hair was a bit longer now, held in a small ponytail. She no longer wore glasses. Her clothes were a spaghetti strapped white top and a gray pair of yoga pants. Fuzzy white slippers covered her feet.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" The older Yuki was still the same Yuki Mikuru always knew, though. Not even having to glance to know a person was near.

Mikuru nodded and seated herself at the kitchen table. Whatever time this was, she didn't think she'd have a problem with it.

At least, that was until she found out a little more about her new life.

"I'm a _what_?!" Mikuru gasped, watching Yuki stretch to the unbelievable levels of Yoga.

"You're a model." Yuki said calmly, "This better not be a game of when I ask questions you totally forget your self."

"But how-"

"I'm only reminding you that you have a shoot this afternoon." Yuki told her. Her voice was commanding, as though that was the end of the conversation.

Mikuru sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Fine."

Giving a standing stretch, Yuki added; "I'll drive you there before I head to work myself. Seeing as how you're out of sorts."

That certainly got Mikuru's attention, "Where do you work?" She asked happily. Yuki had never told her what sort of a career she wanted to be in. This would be her chance to finally find out.

"Librarian."

Mikuru gave a small giggle. She should have known that would be a final answer.

Yuki turned to Mikuru, her thread of yoga stretches broken, "What's so funny? You never laughed when I told you that back in college."

"Oh, sorry. I just…"

With the confused stare she seemed to keep receiving from Yuki, Mikuru thought she might as well try to end the chain somewhere.

"I'm tired." She shrugged.

* * *

The chain of confusion seemed only to overflow when she was dropped off at the studio where she was told to take a photo shoot. Not only did she not know who to talk to, but she didn't even know what to expect.

Although, the outfits on the clothing racks did seem a bit off. Some were gothic looking, all black and reds and grays, but ruffled and 'cute-ified' in the end.

"Jeeze, could you take any more time, Mikuru?!" A very loud voice shouted over all the bustling of inside the studio.

A women with a hefty looking camera marched over to her, long brunette hair waving behind her…

"Haruhi?!"

"Duh! Now let's get you into the new clothes they sent over!"

With that, Haruhi shoved Mikuru to the clothing rack with different kinds of pink and red costumes. "Hm…let's start with…this one." Haruhi pulled out a short red Chinese dress decorated with golden dragons. The sides of the dress were different, small square shaped holes looked like they held the front and back of the dress together. The neck part of the dress was changed to what looked like fishnet fabric. Long fishnet sleeves were uniquely put in as well. "With…this…" Haruhi then grabbed thigh-high fishnet stockings and then tall belted boots. "And this…" The last garment was a short black jacket that was belted much like the boots.

"There, now go change and hurry!" Haruhi piled the items in Mikurus arms and hurried off.

"Oh dear…" Mikuru mumbled.

Posing for the flashing camera wasn't all that hard for Mikuru. Being in front of a camera almost everyday in the S.O.S brigade made this small task simple. The only thing that bothered her was the clothing. Some itched and some of the boots were way too painful to wear. She gave it her best shot though, and even saw Kyon and Itsuki in the studio.

"I was only delivering her food." Kyon had explained. She had found that he was Haruhis' fiancé. They seemed to have had too many conflicts before until recently, 'sealing the deal' had taken a while for them. Itsuki seemed to be dating a girl as well, but Mikuru was spoken to as though she already knew the name of the girl. So she never really found out.

Haruhi had offered to give her a ride, thankfully, so Mikuru had no trouble getting home. Yuki didn't seem to have arrived, though.

So Mikuru did the one thing she knew best: make tea.

Holding a warm cup in her hands, she slowly wandered the house she lived in. It was no grand place, but it was spacious and welcoming. She found that there was one bedroom and a guest room. Two bathrooms, one in each bedroom. A large living room, a dining room right next to the kitchen, and the kitchen itself.

Seating herself for the second time that day at the kitchen, Mikuru continued drinking her tea.

The front door locks 'clicked' and the door opened, "I'm home." A voice called as the door was shut.

"Welcome home. I'll get you some tea." Mikuru said, standing to get her partner a cup of warm tea.

* * *

Mikuru couldn't stop giggling.

"You've worn this before." Yuki told her, lying in the same bed as the giggling girl.

"Yeah –" Mikuru started, continuing in-between laughs "But it…feels weird!"

"I thought you loved that satin stuff." Yuki said.

While rummaging through many drawers for a night time garment, Mikuru found a small night gown made of satin. Curious, she had put it on, only finding out that her skin was ticklish against such fabrics.

"Sorry." Mikuru covered her mouth in hopes of stopping her giggling.

Yuki smirked at her, causing Mikuru to giggle even underneath her hands.

"I guess you haven't worn it in a while." Yuki said, scooting closer to Mikuru and wrapping one arm around the still giggling girls waist.

"I guess so." Mikuru replied, her giggling dieing down. She wrapped her arms around Yuki, cuddling their bodies closer.

The older Yuki kissed Mikuru without hesitation, starting at her mouth and traveling down her neck.

"Mikuru."

"Hm?"

"Mikuru, get up." The kisses stopped, fading away to nothing.

"What?" Mikuru could have sworn that she only closed her eyes for a second. Yet now all she could see was darkness.

"Mikuru, wake up, you'll be late."

She was being shaken by something, but what?

"Mikuru!"

Her eyes shot open, her body giving a surprised shiver before she steadied herself into to consciousness.

"What?"

"You'll be late for school. We both will."

Mikuru looked to the voice and found Yuki, the young, serious talking Yuki she had known for quite some time.

"Yuki?" She asked, just to be sure, of course.

"Yes, Mikuru?" Yuki stared blankly down at her.

Mikuru sat up slowly, taking in her old room with the white walls and the small bed she had always slept in. "It was…a dream."

Yuki told her she would be making a small breakfast since they were already on the edge for time.

Mikuru watched Yuki wander off before she shot out of bed. "Yuki! Yuki, I had a dream!"

Yuki only nodded, "Good, now get ready for school."

"It was so…amazing! I was in the future – our future! I saw everyone! It seemed so real – " Mikuru went into full story telling mode, ignoring Yuki's small reminders of school.

**Fin**

Wow this didn't turn out how I saw it, but it came a little more detailed then I thought. Oh well, hope you enjoyed. SORRY FOR THE AWEFULLY LONG WAITS!!

Now that it's summer I get to type a crap load more. Yay! x3


	11. Back from the Dead

*Steps out onto the stage hesitantly*

Been a while, neh?

*Is shot…many times over*

…*spirit floats out of the body*

Er, anyway. Yeah…I'm finally getting back into the motions of my fanfiction craze ever so slowly, after having to stop due to many….issues…

I deeply apologize for leaving, at first it was writers block, then it became grades being an issue, then summer, then getting into college, then living life on my own, then….yeah…I think I'm stable now. xD

I just wanted people who read this to know that I hope to continue this. Especially after reading a few idea-giving comments about this fanfiction. *bows to the ground to you all* Thank you so much.

I am in college now, so it'll be difficult, but if patience is one key power of yours, then bless you…;_;

See ya around~! :3

*leaves in a puff*


	12. Chapter 12

You make me…

Anime: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Note: I don't own this anime. Nor the characters. xP

For: Everyone who's been waiting uber patiently for another stupid chapter from me… I thank all those, honestly…I apologize for this, I really didn't have much juice…this idea came to me when I was really out of energy…oddly enough…o_o

You Make Me…Sleepy

3:45.

The clock ticked away. The optimistic brunette stared with wondering eyes. Today, time seemed to tick away slowly away. Being a time-traveler, Mikuru thought such a thing as time to be nothing much to worry over. It was only the events that happened within time that made the dates, numbers and this very clock so necessary to life.

"The tea."

Mikuru was startled to attention, spinning to face the steaming tea kettle. After a yelp of surprise, she carefully removed the kettle with a mitten. After preparing everyone's separate tea cup, she passed them out to the S.O.S brigade members. She then seated herself peacefully at Yuki's side.

Today, it seemed, Haruhi was taking a break in the club room from the "endless studying" that she and Kyon had trialed through the day before. To Mikuru, this meant that it was the waitress dress than the red bunny suit. She mentally sighed in relief at the thought, brushing her hands along her dress.

4:08

"What are you reading, Yuki?" She asked, wary to be quiet.

"_Acceleration_" Yuki replied, showing the brunette the cover page of the book she cradled in her hands.

Mikuru gave a simple, "Oh". She dared not ask what it was about. She had already been rude enough by interrupting the girls reading by asking what it was.

_Acceleration_. Today was going too slow for that word to take any effect on her.

Staring at Yuki's book, held by both her hands in her lap, Mikuru found her eyes catching a few words before the page was suddenly turned.

'She must really like this book…'

Hazel eyes wondered from the book-worms hands to the girls eyes. Concentrated, determined and zipping through the words on each page…

'Always calculating everything…' The brunette thought 'I wonder if she ever gets tired of reading…'

4:11

Mikuru found herself staring at the clock again. Warmth spread through her as her hand was embraced by another. "Yuki?" She asked, looking down at her hand, covered by said girls.

"Tired?" The ever stoic voice asked.

"N-" An unexpected yawn interrupted Mikuru's reply, more or less answering it altogether. "Well…"

Yuki patted her hand twice, a comforting motion that brought a smile upon the other. She turned a page in her book again. The clock ticked away. The 'waitress' daringly rested her head on her girlfriends shoulder, nuzzling into the others neck. Another page was turned.

Mikuru gave a sigh, "Don't you ever get tired…of thinking?" a whisper of a thought that merely flashed into her mind.

This took a moment of silence, a few ticking's of the clock in the club room to receive an answer from the other. 'Ever the thinker…' The brunette smiled.

"Sometimes…" Yuki began. Resting her head against Mikuru's, she continued, "…when it builds up…and I can't reach a conclusion…"

Silent breathing soothed them as they thought on this…or just relished in this closeness of each other. Time was slow today. Mikuru paid it no mind, giving the ticking clock one last glance before cuddling closer to Yuki.

4:24

-This doesn't make much sense to me either…o.o…

Hope you enjoyed, anyway. :3


End file.
